bohaterowiefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Gali
Gali jest jedną z głównych postaci w serii Lego Bionicle. Była mądrą i silną Toa Mata Wody i członkiem drużyny, której celem było przebudzenie Wielkiego Ducha. Po wpadnięciu do komnaty Zenergizowanego Protodermis zmieniła się w Toa Nuva Wody. Biografia Toa Mata Gali i reszta jej drużyny zostali stworzeni na Artakhce i zostali później przetransportowani na Daxię. Gdy obudzili się po raz pierwszy, głos należący do Toa Helryx wyjawił im ich imiona i cel. Trenowani byli później przez Hydraxona, ćwicząc walkę, pracę zespołową i umiejętności. Gali zmierzyła się z Hydraxonem na pustyni, zmuszając ją do nauczenia się walki w nieprzyjaznym środowisku. Po starciu uwolnił swego Tropiciela Energii, Spinaxa by ją schwytał, po tym jak dał jej kilka chwil na ucieczkę. Innym zadaniem było uzyskanie jej Kanohi Kaukau z drzewa, co uczyniła z pomocą Lewy, pokazując istotę pracy zespołowej. Gali udało się szybko zaprzyjaźnić ze swymi pobratymcami, chociaż i ona i inni mieli problem z dogadywaniem się z Kopaką. Po zakończeniu treningu, Toa Mata zostali wysłani do Karda Nui, by chronić pracujących tam Av-Matoran. Sześciu Toa chroniło Matoran przed Rahi, będące pod wpływem dziwnych kolców energetycznych, jak również przed myślącymi błyskawicami Avohkah. Po tygodniach walk z Avohkah, one i Rahi zostały ostatecznie odpędzone, pozwalając Av-Matoranom na ukończenie ich pracy i opuszczenie Karda Nui. Gali była podziwiana przez Av-Matoranina imieniem Takua, który sam chciał stać się Toa. Tahu i Kopaka poprowadzili później resztę drużyny w głąb Codrexu, kulistego budynku na równinach Karda Nui. Właz natychmiastowo zamknął się za nimi, więżąc ich w środku. Dwoje Toa szybko wyjaśnili ich przeznaczenie, którym było doprowadzenie do przebudzenia Mata Nui. Narastające na zewnątrz Burze Energii zmusiły niechętnych Toa do wejścia do Kanistrów Toa, w których pozostali przez tysiące lat. Kanistry miały zostać wystrzelone w niebo po Wielkim Katakliźmie i wylądować na wyspie Mata Nui. Jednakże, przez usterkę w kanistrach te wylądowały w morzu otaczającym wyspę. Przez tysiąć lat kanistry dryfowały, zawierając wewnątrz śpiących Toa, dopóki Takua nie zebrał Kamieni Toa na Mata Nui, co aktywowało sygnał, który przyzwał kanistry na wybrzeża wyspy. Mata Nui Poszukiwania Masek Kanister Toa Gali wylądował w wodach Ga-Wahi. Nie posiadała żadnych wspomnień jej poprzedniego życia oprócz własnego imienia i jedynie instynktownej wiedzy o jej mocy żywiołu. Gdy płynęła przez wody Mata Nui, została zaatakowana przez Tarakavę. Uciekła jednak, przyzywając falę, która wyrzuciła ją na brzeg. Tam weszła do gęstej dżungli. Gali spotkała się później z pozostałymi Toa, Kopaką, Tahu, Lewą, Pohatu i Onuą, po czym zaczęli dyskusję na temat ich podobnego przybycia na wyspę. Gali, która nie miała jeszcze okazji by odwiedzić swoją wioskę, Ga-Koro, została poinformowana w szczegółach o ostatnich działaniach Makuty na Mata Nui i ukrytych maskach Kanohi. Wiedząc, że istotnym jest odnalezienie tych masek, Tahu, Gali, Pohatu i Onua zgodzili się równocześnie by pracować w parach, przy czym Kopaka i Lewa woleli działać osobno. Zaczęły się kłótnie, przerwane jednak przez burzę wywołaną mocą ich wroga, Teridaxa. Toa zgodzili się co do rozdzielenia i osobno zaczęli poszukiwania masek. Gali zaczęła od odwiedzenia jej wioski, zapoznając się z Ga-Matorankami i Turagą Nokamą. Odwiedziła później domenę Le-Wahi, gdzie Lewa ocalił ją przed złowieszczymi wodami manipulowanymi przez Makutę. Podróżując pod wodą by dotrzeć do własnego celu, została raz jeszcze zaatakowana przez Tarakavę, lecz udało jej się uwięzić Rahi w podwodnej jaskini. Po tym wspięła się na górskie szczyty by odzyskać maskę Kanohi, Miru. Złapana w lawinę, użyła mocy maski by wznieść się i wylądować bezpiecznie na ziemi. Jednakże gdy wylądowała, Toa została zaatakowana znienacka przez Nui-Jagę i Tarakavę, będąc jednak ocaloną przez spóźnioną pomoc Tahu. Gdy starcie dobiegało końca, Gali została uderzona przez Tarakavę i wylądowała w morzu, tracąc przytomność. Wtedy doznała wizji Wairuhy i Akamaia, którzy przepowiedzieli swoje przyjście. Gali wynurzyła się na brzeg, gdzie czekał na nią Tahu i poinformował o kolejnym spotkaniu Toa. Spotkanie zostało raz jeszcze przerwane przez Teridaxa, który uwolnił na Toa przeróżne Rahi i odwrócił ich żywioły przeciwko nim. Pokonując przeszkody Teridaxa, Toa przyrzekli, że nie spoczną dopóki Mata Nui nie będzie bezpieczne. Gali, Onua i Kopaka udali się do Ga-Wahi i wypłynęli pod wodę by odzyskać jedną z masek Tahu. Po zwyciężeniu Tarakavy, zdali sobie sprawę z zależności pomiędzy Zakażonymi Kanohi, które nosiły Rahi, a ich kapryśnym zachowaniem Gali opuściła grupę na krótko by ocalić jej wioskę przed kolejną Tarakavą, która uwięziła jej lud pod wodą. Po starciu zdjęła z niej zakażoną maskę. Opuściła wioskę krótko po pokonaniu Rahi by pomóc w odzyskaniu pozostałych masek. Podczas poszukiwań Gali, jak inni Toa, zebrała Kamień Makoki. Gdy Tahu celowo podpalił drzewo bez zastanowienia się nad konsekwencjami, Gali zdenerwowała się na niego, jako że jego bezmyślne czyny mogły spowodować szkodę Rahi i dżungli. Szybko zakończyli jednak spór i udali się z resztą Toa do Kini-Nui, gdzie uzyskali Złote Kanohi. Wkrótce pojawiła się Kompania Kronikarza i przyrzekła, że będzie bronić świątyni gdy Toa udadzą się pokonać Teridaxa. Zanim Toa Mata zeszli do podziemi, Gali pomówiła z Takuą i stworzyła mentalną więź z Matoraninem, dzięki czemu będzie mógł widzieć co dzieje się z Toa i opisać tę opowieść gdy Toa wrócą jako zwycięzcy. Po tym Toa zeszli do Mangaii używając zebranych kamieni Makoki. Tam, zostali zaatakowani przez dwóch strażników Manas, przytłaczając ich z niebywałą łatwością. Gali i Kopaka przypomnieli sobie o wizji Toa Kaita i uformowali z pozostałymi Akamaia i Wairuhę. Odkrywając, że wieże energii utrzymywały Manasy przy sile, zniszczyli je, przez co Rahi zamarzły. Gdy Toa Kaita zbliżali się do wewnętrznej groty Teridaxa, zostali rozdzieleni z powrotem w sześciu Toa. Więź, którą Gali stworzyła z Takuą, także została złamana, przez co Gali musiała wezwać Matoranina by ich znalazł, żeby wypełnił swój obowiązek jako kronikarz. Gali i reszta zmierzyli się z Toa Cienia, pokonując ich dopiero wtedy, gdy zaakceptowali ich jako manifestacje swego wewnętrznego mroku. Wchodząc do komnaty Teridaxa, Toa zostali przywitani przez Makutę w formie Matoranina noszącego zakażoną maskę, którą przyjął, by zdezorientować Toa. Po krótkiej rozmowie, Teridax przyjął formę wijącej się chaotycznej pustki i zaatakował. Łącząc swoje Moce Żywiołów, Toa Mata udało się przepędzić Makutę. Zwyciężając, Toa zostali przeteleportowani na powierzchnię. Inwazja Bohroków Po pojawieniu się w Kini-Nui, ziemia zaczęła się tajemniczo trząść, sygnalizując przebudzenie Bohroków. Toa udali się do Ta-Koro wedle prośby roztrzęsionego Ta-Matoranina Kapury, gdzie odkryli, że zostało ono zaatakowane przez roje Pahraków i Kohraków. Gali i Lewa połączyli swe moce by stworzyć burzę, która rozproszyła kreatury. Vakama pojawił się po tym i wyjaśnił legendy Bohroków. Podkreślił też istotę zebrania Krana w zbrojach Bohroków w celu ich powstrzymania. W późniejszy czasie Gali i Pohatu zastawili pułapkę w Po-Koro w celu zaatakowania znienacka roju Tahnoków. Gdy Tahnoki przechodziły przez kanion, Pohatu uruchomił pułapkę, zalewając teren, dzięki czemu Gali mogła zanurkować w wodzie i zebrać Krana nieświadomych Tahnoków. Mimo, iż udało jej się zebrać kilka Krana, Tahnoki wkrótce oprzytomniały, zmuszając Gali i Pohatu do ucieczki. Gdy Gali i pozostała piątka Toa zebrali osiem wariantów Krana, zeszli do Gniazd Bohroków. Tam, znaleźli sześć drzwi z ośmioma wejściami na każdych, w które umieścili zebrane Krana. Drzwi otworzyły się, ukazując sześć zbroi Exo-Toa, które przywdziali. Gali i jej towarzysze wkrótce zmierzyli się z Bahrag, królowymi rojów. Toa użyli Elektro-Rakiet by przyciągnąć do siebie Bahragi, ale szybko odkryli, że stawały się one tym silniejsze, im bliżej siebie się znajdowały. W wynikającej z tego bitwie Toa szybko zdali sobie sprawę z tego, że pancerze ograniczają ich moce, po czym porzucili je. Łącząc swe moce żywiołów, uwięzili Bahrag w klatce Protodermis. Królowe Bohroków zostały uwięzione, a Toa wpadli do komnaty pełnej Zenergizowanej Protodermis. Na wskutek jej działania przemienili się w Toa Nuva. Toa Nuva Atak Bohrok-Kal Każdy Toa Nuva otrzymał potężniejszą maskę, zwaną Kanohi Nuva, inne bronie i silniejszy pancerz, jak również zyskali większą kontrolę nad swymi mocami żywiołu. W każdej z ich Suva w odpowiednich wioskach pojawiły się Symbole Nuva, które były połączone z ich mocami żywiołowymi. Po wydostaniu się z przewodów, Tahu użył swojej Hau Nuva by ochronić ich przed spadającymi głazami. Łącząc moce Miru Nuva i Kakamy Nuva, udało im się wylecieć z zawalającej jaskini. Toa napotkali po drodze renegatów Tahnok, których pokonali przy użyciu swych nowych mocy. Po tym wylecieli na powierzchnię. Toa Nuva wrócili na powierzchnię jako potężniejsze istoty i przetestowali swoje nowe moce, dzieląc się na dwie drużyny i walcząc przeciwko sobie. Gdy Tahu i Kopaka zaczęli tracić nad sobą panowanie, Gali zatrzymała walkę. Po tym, Toa zdecydowali się raz jeszcze chronić swych wiosek oddzielnie, co spotkało się z protestem Gali. Gali wściekła się na Onuę, że nie próbował zaradzić podzieleniu, mimo widocznych wątpliwości. Wkrótce po tym pojawiła się szóstka elitarnych Bohroków zwanych Bohrok-Kal. Udało im się ukraść symbole Nuva, przez co Toa Nuva stracili swe moce żywiołu. Toa Nuva zebrali się razem, mówiąc o tajemniczych kradzieżach. Nagle pojawiły się Bohrok-Kal, które wyjaśniły ich misje by uwolnić Bahrag, po czym zażądały informacji o ich lokalizacji. Toa odpowiedzieli, że Bahrag przepadły i próbowali zaatakować. Elitarne Bohroki z łatwością pokonały pozbawionych mocy Toa, powalając ich do nieprzytomności. Po przebudzeniu, Bohrok-Kal zniknęły, a Tahu podzielił drużynę na dwie grupy, przy czym Onua, Pohatu i Gali zostali wysłani z powrotem do Gniazda Bohroków by odnaleźć uwięzione Bahrag. Hahli znalazła później Gali próbującą kontrolować fale bez swoich mocy, po czym poprosiła Turagę Nokamę o pomoc. Gali przeżyła i za radą Nokama, udała się wraz z nią by znaleźć Kakamę Nuva w tunelu, którym Toa Metru uciekli z Metru Nui. Gali została zamknięta przez Nokamę, żeby mogła nauczyć się lekcji i uspokoić samą siebie. Gali odkryła rzeźby Toa Metru i w jednym z nich rozpoznała prawie Nokamę. Postanowiła jednak kontynuować szukanie Kanohi. W trakcie zobaczyła coś, co wzięła za świecące ryby, lecz w rzeczywistości były to ślepia ogromnej ośmiornicy. Ośmiornica ruszyła ku niej w szarży, lecz Gali udało się znaleźć i odzyskać Kakamę Nuva, po czym użyła jej mocy by uciec zwierzęciu. Rezonując swoje molekuły, przeszła przez skałę tunelu i wróciła do Zatoki Naho. Gdy Gali zapytała się Turagi Nokamy o wyrycia w tunelu, Nokama nie odpowiedziała. Gali, Tahu i Kopaka udali się później do Miejsca Cienia, by odzyskać kilka Kanohi Nuva. Gali wzięła ich ze sobą, by uspokoić ich spór podczas poszukiwań masek. W trakcie szukania napotkali Teridaxa i Rahi Nui. Gali wraz ze swoimi braćmi użyła Kakamy i Pakari Nuva by pokonać bestię. Z pomocą Turagi Vakamy, który przyprowadził Lewę, Onuę i Pohatu, udało im się uwięzić Rahi, z którym wcześniej zmierzył się Turaga. Podczas walki z Bohrok-Kal, Gali, Lewa i Kopaka uformowali Toa Nuva Kaita Wairuhę, lecz został on pokonany przez Bohrok-Kal Kaita Ja. Gdy Bohrok-Kal znalazły grotę Bahrag, Toa Nuva podążyli za nimi. Tam dostrzegli zautomatyzowane Exo-Toa, walczące z Bohrok-Kal. Elitarne Bohroki pokonały jednak roboty i były już o krok od umieszczenia symboli Nuva we wnękach by uwolnić Bahrag, lecz Tahu przyzwał moc Maski Czasu. Choć niewiele zaszkodziło to Kal, dało to czas Gali by obmyślić plan. Toa Nuva odkryli, że byli połączeni z symbolami Nuva, po czym przenieśli resztki swych mocy poprzez symbole do Kal. Nakarmili Kal czystą moc, przez co ich własne przeładowały się i zniszczyły własnych użytkowników. Bahrag nie zostały uwolnione, a Toa Nuva odzyskali swe moce i udali się z powrotem na powierzchnię. Poszukiwania Siódmego Toa Jakiś czas później Takua i Jaller odkryli Maskę Światła. Gali, przebywająca akurat w Ta-Koro z powodu wielkiego turnieju Kolhii, była świadkiem ujawnienia maski. Po przetłumaczeniu Kanohi, Toa Nuva Wody udała się do Kini-Nui by pomedytować. Tam dostrzegła siódmą Gwiazdę Opiekuńczą, zapowiadającą przybycie Toa Światła. Podczas jej medytacji, Rahkshi przebiły się przez Suva Kaita i zaatakowały Gali. Uciekając od nich, zanurkowała w najbliższy strumień, sprawiając, że stracili ją z oczu i odpuścili. Widząc, że kierują się do Ta-Koro, szybko przepłynęła strumień i dotarła tam pierwsza, nakazując Gwardii Ta-Koro podniesienie alarmu. Rozkazała też Hahli by ewakuowała wioskę, co też zrobiła poprzez otwarcie bramy. Po pomocy w ewakuacji Matoran, Gali dołączyła do Tahu w walce przeciwko trzem Rahkshi, zostali jednak zmuszeni do zaprzestania walki i ucieczki z Ta-Koro. Rahkshi szybko to wykorzystały i zniszczyły wioskę, topiąc ją w lawie. Później gdy ona i Tahu próbowali zatrzymać Rahkshi przed dotarciem do Po-Koro, Gali została prawie pokonana przez Guurahka lecz w ostatniej chwili ocalił ją Lewa. Rahkshi posłały wtem spadające głazy na otoczonych Toa, lecz udało im się wyjść bez szwanku dzięki Hau Nuva Tahu. Gali, Lewa i Tahu wsparli później Kopakę, który został uwięziony przez wszystkie sześć Rahkshi. Toa Nuva połączyli siły w Onu-Koro podczas walki z Rahkshi, lecz Tahu, uderzony mocą Kurahka, zaczął walczyć z Gali, lecz powstrzymał go Kopaka, zamrażając go. Gali, Kopaka i Lewa opuścili wioskę z Tahu, a w bezpiecznym już miejscu Gali użyła swej mocy by wyleczyć Tahu z krążącej w jego ciele trucizny. Po tym, Toa Nuva zmierzyli się z Rahkshi w Kini-Nui, gdzie byli świadkami śmierci Jallera i transformacji Takuy w Takanuvę. Gali i inni Toa pomogli Takanuvie zbudować Ussanui z fragmentów Rahkshi. Podążając za nim, Toa Nuva oglądali walkę Takanuvy i Teridaxa, jak również stworzenie Takutanuvy. Takutanuva otworzył bramę do Metru Nui, a cała populacja Mata Nui, w tym Toa Nuva, przeszła przez nią. Po tym, Matoranie zaczęli budować łodzie by wrócić na Metru Nui, a Toa Nuva dowiedzieli się o przeszłości Turaga, w której byli Toa Metru. Pożeglowali później na Metru Nui, gdzie zostali przywitani przez Turagę Dume'a i Rahaga. Gali i inni Toa Nuva zmierzyli się z sześcioma Żmijami Zguby, lecz byli w stanie je pokonać używając Kakamy Nuva. Później, Dume odkrył przed Toa Nuva, że Wielki Duch nie tylko spał, lecz również umierał, a jedynym sposobem na ocalenie go było użycie Maski Życia, która znajdowała się na Voya Nui. Voya Nui Gdy pojawili się na wyspie, napotkali Piraka, którzy zaatakowali i pokonali ich. Gali upadła jako pierwsza po zmierzeniu się z Hakannem, który użył swego Wzroku Cieplnego i uderzeń mentalnych by ją pokonać. Piraka zabrali Gali jej maski i bronie i zaciągnęli wraz z resztą na Górę Valmai, gdzie chcieli zrzucić Toa Nuva. Jednakże, zanim to się stało, wulkan wybuch, zmuszając Piraka do ucieczki i pozostawienia Toa. Toa uwolnili się i udali się w dół wulkanu gdzie napotkali członków Ruchu Oporu Voya Nui, którzy myśleli, że są to następni Piraka. Podczas walki Gali została uderzona bronią Dalu i oszalała z powodu ogromnego wzmocnienia jej wzroku, lecz ostatecznie przybył Axonn i uleczył ją. Toa Nuva pogodzili się z ruchem oporu i zaatakowali Twierdzę Piraka, gdzie jednak zostali pokonani przez Brutakę. Toa zostali zamknięci w komnacie, która pozbawiała ich mocy żywiołu. Zostali jednakże później ocaleni przez ruch oporu, po czym spotkali się z Toa Inika. Po krótkiej rozmowie, Toa Nuva zgodzili się pozostawić Voya Nui w rękach Inika i powrócić na Metru Nui by wypełnić swój obowiązek i przygotować na swoje przeznaczenie - przebudzenie Mata Nui. Przygotowania do przebudzenia Mata NuiEdytuj Po powrocie na Metru Nui, Toa Nuva udali się do Wielkiej Świątyni bez zauważenia. Tam znaleźli zwój, który zawierał listę rzeczy, które Toa musieli zrobić w kolejności by przygotować się na przebudzenie Mata Nui. Zaczęli przebudzać Bohroki, po czym udali się by odzyskać artefakt znany jako Włócznia Artakhi. W drodze trafili na Odinę, gdzie dowiedzieli się od The Shadowed One o lokalizacji włóczni - była ona na Xii. Gdy Toa pojawili się na wyspie, znaleźli miasto zniszczone w walce Tahtoraka ze Smokiem Kanohi. Toa spotkali się z Roodaką i zmusili ją by przemieniła Rahaga z powrotem w Toa Hagah. Udało im się, lecz dowiedzieli się o istnieniu Makuty Icaraxa, który zabrał Włócznię Artakhi. Toa udali się do krainy Karzahniego, gdzie wszyscy Toa Nuva oprócz Gali zostali pokonani w zasadzce. Widząc jej upadłych towarzyszy, Gali wyzwoliła Nova Blast, który zniszczył całą krainę poza Hau Lhikana. Niestety, Icaraxowi udało się uciec, a Toa Nuva zdecydowali, że zajmą się teraz innymi zadaniami. Gali została wysłana do opuszczonej już Mata Nui by spojrzeć przez Wielki Teleskop. Gdy przybyła, znalazła Smoka Kardas, ciężko rannego po walce z Bohrokami. Uleczyła go tak bardzo jak tylko mogła, po czym udała się do Teleskopu. Tam znalazła pozycję Czerwonej Gwiazdy zgodnie z instrukcją, po czym, pod wpływem impulsu, spojrzała na to jeszcze raz przy użyciu swej Kanohi Akaku. Była zszokowana, gdy ujrzała wewnątrz gwiazdy Kestora. Została po tym przeteleportowana przez Botara na Daxię, gdzie dostrzegła jak Włócznia Artakhi zostaje użyta by przywrócić wszechświat do poprzedniego stanu. Ona i inni Toa Nuva wyruszyli potem na wyspę Artakhi, gdzie otrzymali Zbroje Adaptacyjne. Po tym zostali przeteleportowani przez przywódcę krainy na Karda Nui. Karda Nui Po przybyciu na Karda Nui, Toa Nuva podzielili się na dwie drużyny: Lewa, Pohatu i Kopaka tworzyli jedną, a Gali, Onua i Tahu drugą. Gdy Toa Mistika pojawili się na bagnach, rozdzielili się, by poszukać Kanohi Igniki. Gali zasugerowała, że maska mogła wpaść w jakąś roślinność bądź wylądować na jakiejś wysepce, od których roiło się na bagnach. Gali odnalazła później Kamienny Klucz ukryty w winoroślach, będących fragmentem jakiejś bagiennej rośliny. Próbowała podlecieć i go zabrać, ale przypomniała jej się opowieść Vakamy i innych Turaga o Morbuzahk, której winorośle były zagrożeniem dla Metru Nui. Postanowiła więc podejść ostrożnie. Gali użyła swej mocy by stworzyć pięść wody, która zrzuciła kamień ze swego miejsca, nie wiedząc o obecności wroga. Makuta Gorast zaatakowała Gali, która natychmiastowo odwróciła się i zobaczyła jej szarżę. Z niesamowitą szybkością utworzyła kolejną pięść wody, która zakłóciła lot Gorast. Makuta przystąpiła do następnego ataku i wbiła Toa w drzewo. Gali wytworzyła wodną kulę wokół głowy Makuty i wystrzeliła ze swojego Miotacza Duchów Nynrah. Wystrzelona energia wytworzyła łańcuchy, które spętały Makutę, na krótko jednak, bowiem szybko zerwała okowy. Gorast wystrzeliła ze swego Miotacza, a Gali ledwo udało się uniknąć postrzału, co dało jej szansę na uwięzienie Makuty poprzez zwiększenie wilgoci błota pod stopami Gorast. Makuta zniknęła w odmętach błota, przez co Gali stwierdziła, że ją pokonała. Jednakże była w błędzie, gdyż Gorast udało się wyskoczyć z błota i zadać niesamowicie potężny cios Gali, ogłuszając ją. Gorast skorzystała z okazji i przygotowywała się do użycia swego żądła, będąc gotową by wyssać z niej światło. Zanim jednak udało jej się to uczynić, pojawił się Onua i zrzucił Gorast z Gali. Zanim ta zdążyła zareagować, Toa uciekli, wyruszając na poszukiwania Tahu. Gdy już spotkali się z nim, Toa (i przy okazji Makuta Mistika) dostrzegli jednego z Makuta Phantoka, Chiroxa, spadającego z nieba. Kiedy Makuta na bagnach uratowali swego towarzysza, Toa podążyli za Av-Matoraninem, który pojawił się znikąd. Gdy przybyli na miejsce, do którego prowadził ich Matoranin, dostrzegli tuzin Av-Matoran przechodzących transformację. Toa byli niezwykle zaskoczeni, kiedy dostrzegli, że Matoranie stali się Bohrokami. Av-Matoranin, który przyprowadził ich w to miejsce, obdarował ich następnym Kluczem, po czym sam zmienił się w Bohroka. Później, ona i reszta jej drużyny ścigali Makuta. Toa Nuva użyli swych mocy żywiołów, by ustawić opóźnione podmuchy energii, które zdezorientowały Makuta. W międzyczasie oni dostali się do ich kryjówki i odebrali Kamienny Klucz, jednakże zostali złapani przez Makuta. Tahu próbował oszukać Makuta, mówiąc, że Kanohi Ignika była już z Toa na niebie, nie wiedząc, że w rzeczywistości naprawdę była. Bitil, wierząc, że jest to zwykły blef, wysłał telepatyczną wiadomość do jednego z Makuta Phantoka, jedynie by odkryć, że Maska Życia stała się Toa i pokonała Icaraxa, cofając go w rozwoju. Tahu, Gali i Onua uciekli, gdy Gali wytworzyła mgłę, a Onua wykopał tunel. Makuta wyruszyli szybko do Codrexu, wierząc, że Toa właśnie tam się udadzą i chcąc ich zaatakować. Tahu zdecydował, że będzie lepiej, jeśli będą za nimi podążać z wysoka. Gdy Toa zauważyli Makuta przy Codrexie, przystąpili do ataku. Po chwili, przybyła pomoc dla Makuta. Makuta Phantoka, wraz z Matoranami Cienia, otoczyli Toa Mistika. Bohaterowie zostali otoczeni przy polu energetycznym Codrexu; jeden krok bliżej i energia powaliłaby ich natychmiastowo. Antroz zaczął strzelać cieniste pioruny, lecz jego dłoń została zamrożona przez Kopakę. Toa zjednoczyli się raz jeszcze, po czym przystąpili do ostatniej walki przeciwko Makuta. Podczas walki, Gali została zaatakowana przez Krikę i wyciągnięta dalej w głębiny bagien. Krika próbował przekonać Gali by opuściła Karda Nui, dzięki czemu Toa Nuva nie powiodłoby się przebudzenie Mata Nui, a przerażająca przyszłość, która by nadeszła, nie miałaby miejsca. Jednakże, na bagnach pojawił się Takanuva i zmusił Krikę do ucieczki. Widząc go, Gali natychmiast go rozpoznała i zapytała czemu tu przybył. Takanuva odpowiedział, że nie ma na to czasu, oraz, że musi znaleźć pozostałych Toa Nuva. Gdy wyruszyli, nadleciał ku nim pomarańczowy kształt. Owym kształtem okazał się być Pohatu. Po tym ona i Toa Kamienia opowiedzieli Takanuvie o ostatnich wydarzeniach w Karda Nui. Później zmierzyli się z kilkoma Niazeskami, które ich zaatakowały. Takanuva użył podmuchu cienistej energii, by pokonać je wszystkie. Zarówno Gali, jak i Pohatu, patrzyli na to z przerażeniem, a ten drugi zaczął wierzyć, że Takanuva jest Teridaxem w przebraniu. Takanuva zacytował pierwsze słowa Pohatu na Daxii, ku jego dezorientacji. Takanuva zasugerował więc, żeby, jak niegdyś, Gali utworzyła z nim mentalną więź. Uczyniła to, i dzięki temu, odkryła przygody Takanuvy w Alternatywnym Wszechświecie Imperium Toa i Alternatywnym Wszechświecie Królestwa. Kończąc połączenie, Gali zapewniła Pohatu, że jest to w istocie Takanuva, a Pohatu zdradził mu po tym szczegółową sytuację w Karda Nui. Po rozmowie odlecieli, by spotkać się z innymi, a obecność Takanuvy pomogła im w odparciu Makut. Tahu wykorzystał to i podarował Klucze swym towarzyszom Toa. Wtem pojawił się Toa Ignika i, ucząc się mowy, powiedział zebranym Toa o odliczaniu, które na końcu zniszczy wszechświat. Wyjaśnienia dopełniły słowa Takanuvy, który oznajmił, że jeśli Toa powiedzie się, pojawią się burze energii i zniszczą wszystko w Karda Nui. Po kolejnej walce z Makuta, Toa udali się do Codrexu. Tam, Onua wcisnął podejrzany przycisk, który opuścił całą platformę na dół. W komnacie poniżej Toa odkryli trzy pojazdy: Axalara T9, Jetraxa T6 i Rockoha T3. Gdy Lewa i Pohatu przejęli kontrolę odpowiednio nad Axalarą T9 i Rockohem T3, Antroz ukradł Jetraxa T6 i odleciał. Dwójka Toa podążyła za nim w pościg. Wkrótce do pościgu dołączył Kopaka. Gdy trzej Toa zniknęli, Tahu, Gali i Onua pozostali w Codrexie, szukając sposobu na przebudzenie Mata Nui przy użyciu Kamiennych Kluczy. Niestety, odkryli, że ta metoda jest zbyt powolna i mało efektywna, więc zdecydowali się na użycie Igniki, która swą mocą szybko przebudziłaby Wielkiego Ducha. Jednakże, Kanohi musiała by poświęcić swoje nowe ciało i rozum, co nie za bardzo spodobało się masce, która próbowała zabić Tahu gdy tylko o tym wspomniał. Ostatecznie, maska zgodziła się na plan po usłyszeniu, jak Matoro został bohaterem przez dokonanie tego samego. Comic Toa Nuva Gali Mistika and Toa Ignika Gali odczytuje inskrypcje Klucza wewnątrz Codrexu Onua odszedł po tym by wspomóc walczących na zewnątrz. Będąc samemu z Gali, Toa Ognia odkrył przed nią, że przypomniał sobie każdy szczegół dawnych żyć jego i jego drużyny, przed pojawieniem się na wyspie Mata Nui. Przeprosił Gali za milczenie i za decyzję o umieszczeniu ich w Kanistrach Toa, którą wtedy podjął. Gali przyjęła przeprosiny i wybaczyła mu. Razem wymyślili sposób ucieczki z Karda Nui, a zamierzali to zrobić przy użyciu pojazdów, na których jeździli Lewa, Pohatu i Kopaka. Gali została, gdy Tahu opuścił Codrex, by wspomóc drużynę. Obserwując jak Ignika przebudza Wielkiego Ducha swą mocą, fale energii przepełnionej emocjami uderzyły w nią, napełniając ją radością, poczuciem zwycięstwa i innymi emocjami, wraz z uczuciem czegoś odległego i obcego, czego nie mogła zrozumieć. Martwiąc się, że maska może zostać uszkodzona, Gali próbowała zabrać maskę, lecz została odrzucona przez eksplozję mocy. Została później wyprowadzona z Codrexu przez Onuę, i wraz z resztą Toa, opuściła Kara Nui przy użyciu trzech pojazdów. Sześciu Toa Nuva i Takanuva ostatecznie wrócili na wyspę Metru Nui bez poważniejszych ran. Tam świętowali przebudzenie Mata Nui. Jednakże, świętowanie nie trwało długo, gdy odkryli, że Makuta Teridax przejął kontrolę nad ciałem Wielkiego Ducha, i co za tym idzie, nad całym Wszechświatem Matoran. Rządy Teridaxa Później, Toa uciekli do Archiwów, po tym jak byli gonieni przez Rahkshi. W chaosie Gali zniknęła, lecz została później znaleziona przez Kopakę i Lewę. Kontynuowała po tym wraz z Toa, Turaga i sporą ilością Matoran poszukiwania bezpiecznej kryjówki pod Archiwami. W międzyczasie Turaga znaleźli Krahkę, która zgodziła się z nimi współpracować. Opowiedział im o tunelach, którymi mogli uciec z Metru Nui. Tahu zaproponował, by spotkali się z innymi Toa na różnych lądach i próbowali wszcząć bunt w wielu miejscach we wszechświecie, by zdezorientować Makutę. Po przybyciu na Stelt, członek Zakonu Mata Nui, Trinuma, znalazł Toa Nuva i opowiedział o zniszczeniu Daxii. Gali została w Metru Nui, gdzie skontaktował się z nią Takanuva, który wysłał Toa Nuparu na Destral. Tahu przypisał jej później zadanie zbadania Wielkich Istot, w nadziei na poznanie ich sekretów. Gali uciekła później z Wszechświata Matoran i uczestniczyła w Bitwie o Bara Magna, gdzie wybiła wraz z Pohatu połowę legionu Skakdi. Na końcu bitwy Teridax został zabity, a Spherus Magna odrodzona. Spherus Magna Gali początkowo pomagała mieszkańcom wodnych rejonów przenieść się z Wszechświata Matoran na Spherus Magna, lecz została wkrótce wezwana do innego zadania, przez co nie mogła pomóc Ackarowi i Kiinie w integracji dwóch społeczności. Jednakże, wraz z Tahu i Onuą, utworzyła drużynę trzech Toa, Orde, Chiary i Zarii, która miała znaleźć Wielkie Istoty. Wybrali też Glatorianina Gelu by był ich przewodnikiem. Ona i Tahu udali się później na poszukiwanie miejsca, w którym miało stanąć Nowe Atero. Tahu jednak nie był w stanie znaleźć odpowiedniego miejsca, i oboje wrócili do obozu, w drodze widząc Toa Lesovikka, zmierzającego gdzieś. Po powrocie, odkryli, że Lesovikk jest podejrzany o morderstwo Karzahniego. Gali i Tahu poinformowali resztę, że widzieli Lesovikka bez jego miecza, którego to Velika użył, by zabić Karzahniego. Osobowość Gali ucieleśniała ocean, który nazywała swym domem, i była personifikacją jego najmroczniejszych głębin, choć roztaczała wokół siebie aurę ciepła i troskliwości. Była łagodna oraz miła i to ona często powstrzymywała członków swej drużyny od rozdzielania się, bądź od konfliktu. Choć próbowała być rozjemcą swych braci, Gali często irytowało podejście jej pobratymców, jak również stałe konflikty, i zdarzało jej się wybuchać gniewem, by stłumić wzajemną przemoc. Była niezwykle mądra i pojmowała w pełni istotę Trzech Praw oraz ich rolę w życiu jej drużyny oraz wiedziała, że większa moc oznaczała jeszcze większą odpowiedzialność, co próbowała wpoić swoim braciom. Galeria Plik:CGI Toa Nuva Gali Pose.png|Gali jako Toa Nuva Plik:Set Toa Nuva Gali Mistika.png|Gali jako Toa Mistika Plik:70786 Gali Master of Water Art.jpg|Gali jako Mistrzyni Wody Plik:71307 Gali Uniter of Water.png|Gali jako Zjednoczycielka Wody en:Gali Kategoria:Lego Kategoria:Bionicle Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Czyste dobro Kategoria:Obrońcy Kategoria:Wojskowi Kategoria:Bohaterowie z filmów Kategoria:Zmutowani Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Bohaterowie z książek Kategoria:Żywiołowi Kategoria:Pacyfiści Kategoria:Odnoszący sukcesy Kategoria:Sławni Kategoria:Charyzmatyczni Kategoria:Sztuczna inteligencja Kategoria:Bohaterowie z linii zabawek Kategoria:Głos rozsądku Kategoria:Optymiści Kategoria:Nieśmiertelni Kategoria:Wybrańcy Kategoria:Strażnicy Kategoria:Bohaterowie z przeszłości Kategoria:Parodie Kategoria:Legendarni bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie z Crossoverów Kategoria:Mściwi Kategoria:Bohaterowie z komiksów Kategoria:Zakochani Kategoria:Bohaterowie z gier Kategoria:Bohaterowie z kreskówek Kategoria:Internetowi bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie z seriali Kategoria:Geniusze Kategoria:Bohaterowie z Science Fantasy Kategoria:Poszukiwacze przygód Kategoria:Gniewni Kategoria:Wskrzeszeni Kategoria:Siły natury Kategoria:Związani z magią Kategoria:Magiczne dziewczyny Kategoria:Rycerze Kategoria:Mentorzy Kategoria:Miłośnicy natury Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Kosmiczna ochrona Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Poprzednicy Kategoria:Następcy Kategoria:Mechanicznie zmodyfikowani